


Birthday Boy

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nude Photos, Outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Noiz’s birthday, and Aoba has been sending him teasing snapshots of his ‘present’. Unable to suffer the endless droning of his meetings, Noiz pops home for a lunch break and teaches his boyfriend a lesson while he’s at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned birthday fic for Noiz.

Slipping his finger beneath the knot of his tie Noiz loosened the fabric noose around his neck, wondering when it had become so unbearably warm and uncomfortable in the confines of the meeting room, the drone of the other men and women gathered in their neatly pressed, smart suits feigning their interest in the company’s successes far better than he ever could. He could not muster the enthusiasm for this today, or any day for that matter, but especially today.

Today when the phone, which had been in his pocket, now resting on his thigh, buzzed quietly again. His hand flew down from his neck and scooped up the palm sized technology, the sweat trickling down his neck forgotten in light of another message. The lump in his throat was back, and his hand shook lightly as he slid his thumb across the screen, hearing the silent sound of his self control unlocking along with the phone. If this message was anything like the others he knew he wouldn’t be attending lunch this afternoon.

'Maybe it's too much.' Aoba thought out-loud, albeit too late.

'Perhaps it is rather too little.' Ren's even toned voice came from the comfort of the bed where he lounged on his favourite cushion, curled up in a ball. He had spent a good ten seconds twirling around in a circle, a mimic of his flesh and blood counterpart, before finding the perfect position in which to rest. He seemed not in the least phased by the array of clothes strewn around him, articles of clothing tossed across the room as Aoba struggled with his reflection.

'H-hey!' Whirling around, Aoba looked indignant. Though how well his annoyance came across he wasn't sure, given that Ren's comment was rather accurate.

'I believe the phrase is, “more is less”.' Ren said.

'Wh…what do you mean?'

'That is to say, you would not simply give a child a gift. It is custom to wrap it up first, to allow the suspense of mystery and anticipation to build sufficiently.'

'…Wrap myself up more, you say?' Aoba tilted his head to the side, turning back to face himself in the mirror. 'I suppose he is something of a child, being younger than me.' With a satisfied smirk at his own comment, Aoba began sifting through the wardrobe once more.

'Will you be joining us for lunch?'

'No,' Noiz said as politely as he could, trying to hastily pack away his things without looking as though he was in a rush to leave, 'I have plans.'

'That's a shame. We were hoping to celebrate your birthday a little.'

'I'm sorry. I have to go.' Without so much as glancing at his faceless colleague, Noiz grabbed his briefcase and made a quick exit out of the shared office. His jacket was slung over his arm, his tie now hanging idle around his neck and the three top buttons of his white shirt undone, a far cry from the collected businessmen he had been when he walked in this morning. It was strange, still new to him, how easily he could be riled up like this. He felt like an animal in captivity here, made to perform tricks in order to please a crowd, reverting to instinct when finally left alone. That was how he felt as he walked briskly to the elevator, only sighing with relief when the doors closed and he descended to the lower floors. When he was at three out of five floors down to freedom he felt the gentle vibration of his phone again.

Another message.

His sweaty fingers gripped the handle of his briefcase a little tighter as he pulled his cell out of his pants pocket. For the moment at least he was alone. He wouldn’t have to snatch a look at the image inevitably waiting for him. He had time to look at it properly.

'Fucking hell, Aoba.' Noiz muttered, shuffling his phone back into the safety of his pocket just as the doors opened again.

'So, you think it's acceptable to distract me while I am at work?'

'Noiz!?' Aoba spun around, dropping his cell phone with a clatter. It had been precariously held above him, one finger tap away from stealing his image.

He was caught in the act of taking inappropriate photos of himself, and the realisation of that made his skin glow with a crimson heat. The game was up.

'Wh-what are you doing home so early…?' Aoba stuttered, leaving his phone on the floor. He dared not reach for it, fearing the movement would cause more hassle than it was worth.

'Teaching my boyfriend,' Noiz said, sliding the tie from around his neck, 'A lesson.'

'What…I didn't mean…'

'You didn't mean to what? Harass me with teasing photos of you while I am in a meeting?'

'It's… it's your birthday… I wanted to…It was meant to be a gift.' Aoba's voice fell to a whisper as he finished his sentence. It was embarrassing to think of himself that way, and even worse to admit it out loud.

'You're right. It is my birthday. And I want my present early.'

'B-but…'

'Please, continue with the pose you were doing.'

'No-Noiz…' Aoba murmured.

The bubbling heat in the pit of his belly told him something far more dangerous was going on inside him. Noiz’s calmly spoken but equally demanding words coiled inside Aoba’s mind, speaking to him on a level that only this man could reach. It was as though his words sunk further in than his consciousness, seeping deep into a part of him he wasn’t fully aware of. The part of him that whispered back from the darkness.

_Do it._

His breath hitched in his throat as his arm twitched into life, moving away from his body where it had been acting as a shield – a sorry attempt at covering up his modesty upon Noiz’s sudden intrusion – and came to rest on the bed behind him. He used it as a support, leaning back as he lifted one leg up onto the bed, feeling the blood thicken in his cheeks at the exposure. The lace panties he wore for the occasion were stretched to the limit over his growing erection, pulling close between the cheeks of his ass, He was barely covered at all, reclining on the bed and leaving very little to Noiz’s imagination.

'I… I don't have my phone…' Aoba whispered breathlessly, his voice swept away by the sudden arousal that crashed over him. It knocked the air clean from his lungs, made his arms and legs weak and quivering. He glanced down at himself to see his lightly defined torso rippling with every unsteady breath that fell shakily from his parted lips, lips that he moistened with his tongue now.

'That doesn't matter.' Noiz said simply.

The click of a camera shutter sounded.

'H-Hey!' Aoba protested, about to move his position when Noiz's steeled look made him think better of it.

'What? I'm only doing what you were.'

'Th-That's…'

'What's the matter, Aoba? I can see you're enjoying this.'

'…Don't…' Aoba wanted to cover himself, the shame searing into him. But his trial had only just begun.

'I can see how hard you are, Aoba. You were enjoying sending me those photos, weren't you?' Noiz paused, letting his words sink in. 'Play with yourself.'

'What!?' Aoba's voice rose high in shock, his brows knotting together and teeth gritting with the indignation. He couldn't do that, not in front of someone. Though it was true he was aroused from taking the photos of himself, to the point where he could feel the moisture gathering at his tip and soaking into the lace of his panties, it was another thing to openly masturbate in front of someone else.

'Go on. I want to see how you do it when you're alone.'

'I can't…do that…'

He went through the motion of his denial. His mouth moved and formed the words perfectly but he didn’t feel they were true. He knew it wasn’t true even without the dubious look on his lover’s face, waiting patiently a few paces away at the door. Noiz was leaning on the frame, his shirt unbuttoned and tie hanging loosely in his hand, all the time in the world as he waited.

And Aoba knew Noiz would wait for however long it took for his self-control to break down.

That’s what made him so dangerous.

Though Aoba stared as defiantly as he could back at him he knew he would be the first to break in their battle of wills. He already knew the battle was lost, and yet still he could allow himself to give up so easily. He wanted Noiz to earn his prize, if only to make himself feel better.

'You can't be such a spoiled brat.' Aoba stated, mustering as much strength into his wavering voice as he could. 'You have to finish work and then you can have your… present.'

'I want it now.'

'…Le-Learn to be the adult you are now.'

'I want my present now.' Noiz said coolly.

'N-no, you can wait.' As Aoba reached for the duvet, the intention to cover himself up, Noiz's next sentence froze him dead in his tracks.

'If you wont let me have my gift now, I will have Ren record every minute of me  _taking_  my present.’

'Y-You wouldn't dare…!' Aoba shouted, rising from the bed with the force of his outcry.

'I have video capture capabilities.' Ren's robotic voice was followed by the tell-tale pitter-patter of his claws across the wooden flooring, his small frame coming to sit beside Noiz's feet. The betrayal was hard.

'R-Ren!' Aoba stared at the puppy in disbelief, a mix of horror and vague excitement plaguing him. But of all the things he wasn't sure he could handle Ren watching.

'I apologise in advance, however, as my video capture is not as advanced as other models. Noiz's allmate would in fact be better suited.'

'It doesn't matter which of you is better, it's not happening!' Aoba yelled, covering his intrigue beneath a masque of anger. He was annoyed at himself, angry at the part of him that wanted to experience the depravity of having his intimacy filmed. He was afraid of it, too. He was afraid of how this man was slowly drawing him to darker places, leading him by the hand to confront his deepest desires. It was as though Aoba were an open book, and Noiz the reader that plucked and pulled at his pages until nothing remained but tattered and worn and well-loved passages.

'Ren,' Aoba elongated the last syllable, 'Remember who is your master, okay?'

'…I apologise, Aoba. It is Noiz's birthday and he has tweaked my settings so that I am unable to oblige you above his commands.'

'You bastard…' Aoba swore, turning his attention to Noiz who was smirking cockily now. 'You little shit, you shouldn't have touched Ren!'

'Do not worry, Aoba. He has not caused any damage to my systems.'

'That's besides the point…!'

'Aoba.' Noiz interjected, 'Are you going to behave now?'

'…You bastard.' Aoba said with defeat. So much for having Noiz  _earn_ it. ‘Using Ren is a sly move.’ Aoba muttered, slumping back down on the bed. He wasn’t aroused now, just pissed.

'I know.' Noiz said, 'Now I want you to show me how you do it when you're alone.'

'…Fine.' Aoba clenched his teeth, laid himself back down on the bed. 'But if you have hurt Ren in anyway…'

'I know, I know. Humour me a bit here, okay?'

Clicking his tongue, Aoba tried to concentrate instead on what he had to do, but first he ensured Ren was safely put into sleep-mode.

'…Ah…' Aoba sighed, closing his eyes as he used his free hand to slowly tease himself. He started at the top, brushing the flat of his palm across his smooth chest in a circular motion until the tips of his fingers grazed a nipple. Instantly it turned hard, protruding lewdly from his chest as he twirled his fingers over it, coaxing the dim but pleasurable sensations from it.

'How does that feel, Aoba?'

'…Nhn…'

'How does it feel?' Noiz persisted.

'…Good. It feels… good.' Aoba responded reluctantly, trying his best to keep the whimper in the back of his throat, his hand tracing over to toy and flick his other nipple equally.

He could feel Noiz’s eyes on him. He could feel them tracing over his naked flesh with a look of self-satisfaction plastered on his smug little features.

'There's a good boy.'

'Don't…talk to me like a dog!' Aoba hissed, becoming indignant.

'You don't like it, Aoba?' Noiz asked, stepping closer. He was within inches of the bed, staring down intently at Aoba's quivering naked flesh.

'I-I'm older than you. You should talk to me with…r-respect…' Aoba's words were fragmented, pierced by the ever blurring vision of Noiz coming closer, leaning down to him, their lips now inches apart. He could feel Noiz's warm, mint scented breath breezing over his lips.

'But look at you. You're wearing a collar.' Noiz whispered, sliding his finger seductively beneath the leather band around Aoba's neck. He gave it a light tug, and Aoba felt the impact of his lover's domination hit him like a sudden hailstorm, chipping away at his dignity. Until now Aoba had forgotten about the accessory, borrowed from Ren's neck in a last minute moment of mischievousness.

'N-No….'

'We both know that Aoba… likes to be taught his place.'

'Th-That's not true…!' By now Aoba's hands had fallen from his chest, snaking instead around Noiz's broad back and pulling him further down. He craved the feel of his lover's weight pressing down upon him, he desired the sensation of those long fingers exploring his skin, the sweet pulses of pleasure that trailed in their wake. But Noiz remained elusive, keeping just enough distance between them at all times, a finger coiled at his neck and nothing more. It was frustrating, but more so the look upon his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

'No..Noiz…' Aoba pleaded, driven to the brink by his lust. The pent-up desire from the lewd photos to now, laying beneath Noiz, was enough to make him plead for it. Between his hips a sweet torturous ache radiated outwards, constantly reminding him of his need for release.

'Are you going to beg me for it, like a good boy?' Noiz asked, teasing and ghosting kisses over Aoba's lips, always just out of reach, never granting the satisfaction of the contact Aoba so desperately sought.

'…Noiz… please…'

'Come on, Aoba… it's my birthday.'

'…You little shit….Ah-' Teeth gritted together as the gentle brush of fingers graced Aoba's throbbing erection, teasing him through the thin lace of his panties. He was already soaked there, his pre-cum sinking into the fabric and nestling against him, so that with even the slightest movement he could feel the moistness of his own shame. 'No-Noiz…'

'You know what to say.'

'….Pl-Please…Touch..me.'

'Mhm? Tell me you're a good boy and I will.'

Hesitation. Aoba’s lips formed the shape of the syllables he had to overcome, but his voice was still hiding in his throat. He always stumbled at this point, whenever Noiz chose to tease him this way. It was some kind of power play, and the humiliation of it deepened more with the difference in their ages. Aoba was older, he was supposed to be in control, to be the experienced one. And yet in just a few words, a fleeting caress in the right places, and Aoba was reduced to nothing more than a toy in a child’s hands.

'…I'm…a….good boy…Noiz…'

'And the rest of it.'

Opening his eyes again Aoba felt the furious flame in his cheeks. This was beyond embarrassing. And what made it even worse was the potency of the situation. Through Aoba’s reluctance to say it he could already feel the arousal spiking in him, his heart skipping a beat and pounding twice as fast, the sweat soaking into Noiz’s shirt from his hands that clung so desperately. Because through it all he knew he was going to say it. And worse than that realisation was the knowledge of the pleasure it would bring him. The sensation of the latch unlocking, the walls coming down.

'…Please…Noiz-sama…'

'That wasn't so hard now, was it?' Noiz cooed, finally giving Aoba what he had earned.

A chorus of sweet murmurings fell from Aoba’s lips as he melted against Noiz’s passionate kiss. His head was misty with the admittance of his submission, his fingers, digging like claws as he tried to tear Noiz’s shirt from his body, anchoring him down.

The kiss was fierce, Noiz’s teeth catching Aoba’s bottom lip and tugging on it before claiming him entirely again, his tongue flicking and lashing inside his mouth, sharing the coolness of the mint flavouring that lingered there. A trail of saliva leaked from the corner of their joined lips, a silvery trail escaping as Aoba gave himself hopelessly over.

'Nhn….!' Aoba snatched a groan, his back arching to press his chest against his lover's. '…Noiz…'

'I haven't got long now.' Noiz whispered huskily back, rising up to lift his sweat soaked shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. 'You wasted so much of my lunch break resisting me…'

'Do it f-fast…' Aoba said, lowering his gaze to Noiz's waist. His hands moved of their own accord, unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper.

'We could always wait until I finish work.'

'N-No!' His response was more eager than he intended, and he covered his embarrassment by pulling Noiz back over him, tugging on the waist of his pants. 'Do it now…quickly…'

'You're so demanding.'

'Shut up.'

'Did you… prepare yourself already?'

'….I said shut up and do it quick.'

'You're a demanding little pet.' Noiz said with a smirk. He brushed his clothed erection downwards, striking it over Aoba's and earning himself a whimper of fleeting pleasure. 'Maybe I should make you wait until later…'

'N-Noiz!' Aoba hissed, his hands fumbling at his waist in his desperation. He needed it too much now, his tensions dragged to the brink of his control. He couldn't face the thought of waiting four more hours until Noiz returned home from work. He wanted it now.

He was too far gone by now to feel ashamed of himself as he felt the elation of securing what he wanted. His fingers wrapped around Noiz’s hardened member, pulling it free of its confines, and stroked it eagerly. He played with the piercings, a recollection of the past, rubbing them together and rolling them in his palm, watching with pleasure as a bead of translucent fluid seeped from Noiz’s tip.

'Aoba…'

'Fuck me, Noiz. Please.'

'Nhn…' Noiz made a sound low in the back of his throat as Aoba guided his cock to his entrance. He used his free hand to pull the fabric of his panties aside, revealing himself entirely. The sight was erotic, spurning Noiz's loins impossibly further. 'You really did prepare yourself already.'

'No-Noiz!' Aoba gasped, half in irritation, as he positioned Noiz's tip to his entrance. He could feel himself opening up already.

'You're sucking me in…'

'Noiz…!'

'It's so tight and your body is pulling me inside. Did you want it this much?' Noiz whispered, inching his hips in slowly, sinking his member in as gently as he could.

'…Mo-More…hurry…' Aoba squirmed, trying to angle his hips in such a way that Noiz entered him fully. Time was ticking until Noiz would have to leave for work again, his lunch hour almost over.

'You should learn to be a better pet and accept what you're given,' Noiz replied, the smirk never leaving his lips. Not even as he pushed his hips forward with such force that Aoba's voice ripped from his throat, pouring into the air with abandon.

He felt Noiz’s cock drive into him, tearing him open despite his earlier preparations. His body opened for it, however, not flinching in pain but in pleasure. A pleasure that rushed to his head and all the way down to his curling toes, his legs wrapping around Noiz’s waist to secure them together.

'F-Fast…Ah-!' Aoba gasped, his head thrown back against the mattress as Noiz began to pound into him, his work pants still on his hips. Aoba could feel the coarse fabric brushing against his thighs, occasionally the metal zipper pressing into his flesh. The sensations only added to the frenzy of their moment, the lewdness of their quick mid-afternoon fuck. It was a far cry from the romantic nights they usually spent together, taking their time to enjoy the sweet caresses of one another.

In this moment it was if their last, Noiz’s frantic thrusts pushing Aoba across the creaking the mattress, not caring for the discarded clothes and lingerie that were crushed beneath them, a hundred other outfits all modelled from earlier in the day.

'Noiz….!' Aoba called out, and as he tilted his head back, he felt the leather band about his neck press against his throat, lightly choking the air from his lungs. The sudden pressure on his breathing made him groan again, the blood roaring in his veins straight down to his straining member, still trapped beneath his panties. 'I want… I want to…'

Reaching them Noiz lifted the lace entrapment, releasing Aoba’s swollen cock into his hand. He stroked it firmly, not saying anything above his grunts as he worked his own cock frantically into Aoba’s tight body.

Another moan filled the air as at long last Aoba felt the touch where he needed it most, and Noiz’s quick pace threw him off-guard. Normally working up to this speed, Noiz started pumping him hard from the start, and the sudden rush of sensation sent Aoba’s nerves into a frenzy.

'A-Ah… Not so…f-fast…!'

'But you were…ah…asking for it like this just a moment….ago…'

'…T-Too m-much….!'

'You're so wet, Aoba.' Noiz's words fell clean against Aoba's ear, followed my a moist flick of his tongue. With over-sensitised ears, Aoba whined in ecstasy, his fingernails digging into Noiz's back and dragging downwards as he struggled to contain himself.

'Ah…you…' Noiz grunted in pain, and Aoba knew full well it did much more than cause him discomfort. He felt Noiz's cock twitch inside him, even as it rammed him impossibly hard.

'Nhn..N-Noiz… I can't…I'm…'

With that admission, Noiz clamped his hand down painfully tight on Aoba’s cock.

'Beg me for it.'

'No-Noiz!' Aoba's eyes flew open, jarring back from his immanent climax. 'L-let it go…!'

'Not until you beg me.'

'…I already…!'

'Beg me.'

'…Ah…' Aoba felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he battled still with himself. He needed to come, his body suspended on the very brink of the release. His entire body quivered with it, every nerve ending and cell that made him poised for the orgasm that was now despairingly delayed. 'Pl-please…Noiz-sama…let me… come.'

'Good boy.' His teeth sinking into Aoba's fleshy earlobe and tugging, Noiz resumed his pleasuring, the slickness of Aoba's juices echoing in the room.

'Ah…Can't…C-Coming…!' His back arching high, Aoba cried out in his last moment of clarity, before the calamity of his climax came crashing over him. He could hold no more, releasing every drop he had onto his own stomach, the rest spilling hotly onto Noiz's hand. The force of it left him momentarily breathless, his vision blurring, toes coiled and legs tightly gripping onto Noiz.

'A-Aoba…!' Noiz gritted his teeth, his arms folding around his writhing lover, holding them closely together as he worked his hips back and forth, burying his head in the crook of Aoba's neck as he reached his own release. Pushing himself as deep as he possibly could he poured himself out, every inch of his body shuddering as he lost himself in his own orgasm.

His arms wrapped around his back still, Aoba remained clinging to Noiz as they both struggled to regain their breath, sharing a gentle kiss between gasps of air as the tingling remnants of pleasure lingered inside them.

The peace of their after-glow was shattered as a loud, irritating chime filled the room.

'Shit.' Noiz pulled himself reluctantly free, shuffling off the bed on wobbly legs. 'I have to get back to work.' Grabbing his shirt from the floor, Noiz wriggled into it and made a grab for his phone with an annoyed growl.

'…That's a shame.' Aoba said coyly, reaching for something forgotten on the bed. 'I thought I could try wearing these next.' Sitting up, Aoba positioned the headband on his head, straightening out his just-fucked tussled hair as the band fit snugly. 'But if you want to go back…' Aoba pouted up, the bunny ears attached to the band bobbing as he moved, watching Noiz answer the incoming call on his phone with dismay.

'…Hello? Yes. I'm sorry, some-thing's come up and I need to take the rest of the afternoon off work.'


End file.
